Field
Embodiments described generally relate to panel boards, methods for making containers therefrom, and the containers.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of portable containers have been made available for the transportation and storage of beverages and/or other consumables such as food. Such places where portable containers have been used by individuals or groups of individuals include various traveling destinations, such as picnics, sporting events, fishing trips, etc. It is often desirable to keep the beverages or other items brought along in a cooled or chilled environment to preserve taste and freshness.
Typically, portable containers for the transportation and storage of beverages are made out of hard plastics, resulting in a cooler container that is both heavy and bulky, and is quite often expensive. Travelers may choose to use a disposable container option. Current disposable container options, however, do not provide a traveler with a container that is durable, cost effective, light weight, and that can be stored in a manner that does not take up a lot of space until the container is needed.
There is a need, therefore, for improved containers for the storage of beverages and/or other consumables such as food.